For you
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Tsuna had always loved Kyoko and never noticed Haru but only as friend. He then realizes that Haru will always be there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**For you**

"Tsuna-San? What's wrong? Please tell me. You know that I'm always here for you." Haru was crazy in love for Tsuna. The thing is he was in love with her best friend, Kyoko. She knew that she shouldn't hate her. She just couldn't bring herself round to that.

Tsuna had his head in his hands. He only trusted Haru with his love life. He looked up. His brown eyes bore right into her golden eyes. Haru blushed, but Tsuna didn't seem to notice it.

"She rejected me. She's going out with Yamamoto now. Do you know how it feels to be pining over someone for so long, then find out that they don't love you when you tell them?"

Of course she knew. Tsuna had never acknowledged her more than a friend. He had his eyes on only Kyoko. She gave him a fake bright smile. "Don't worry Tsuna-San! You'll find another girl! All you have to do is open your eyes clearly!"

"_Maybe, just maybe you will see that I loved you all along." _She really wanted to say this to him, but right now Tsuna needed her.

"You don't understand it do you?" For some reason, Tsuna was getting angry. Haru was starting to get worried. "Kyoko-Chan is my _sun!_ She was what my whole life was for! Knowing you, you could probably get any guy you want!"

Haru was staring right at Tsuna. _"Is that really what he thinks? So he didn't take all those times that I said I would be a mafia boss's wife seriously?"_

Haru got up from the park bench. Tears had gathered in her tears, but Tsuna couldn't see them because of her bangs. "Hahi. I guess you're not in the mood so I guess I'll leave." As she started to walk away, Tsuna stood up and caught her hand.

She turned back to look at him fully. This time, the tears were streaming down her face silently. "Haru, I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't cry. It's just that you don't understand what it feels like okay?"

"How do you know what I feel and don't feel Tsuna-San? How do you know what I understand and what I don't understand, huh? I can see you're upset, so I'll just leave you alone."

She snatched her hand away from his hand and quickly ran home. All Tsuna could do was watch her go.

"No good Tsuna. You've just lost out an opportunity on having yourself a perfect wife. Remember that you're going to be eighteen soon. You are old enough to start making good decisions without me here. "

Tsuna looked up into the tree. He saw Reborn on the branch. "Well sorry. But I don't like Haru in that way. I'm only for Kyoko-Chan." "You're so delusional Tsuna. Can't you see that she's already going out with someone? She won't turn to you. Now you've made me annoyed. Run round Namimori twice. Any stopping and I'll double it."

Tsuna groaned. _"Could my day just get any worse?"_

~x~

Haru knew that Tsuna would have training, so she headed to his house. She needed some advice about love from Bianchi.

When she got there, Bianchi saw the tears running down her face and pulled her inside. Both Bianchi and Nana were soothing Haru. Bianchi was rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair.

"Tell sis Bianchi what happened." She did just that. When she finished, she saw that Tsuna's mum had brought her some tea to calm down. "There, there Haru. Don't get upset. You're strong and you never give up. Don't let my son take that away from you."

Haru sniffed and sat up from Bianchi's lap. "That's the problem! Tsuna is the only guy who could ever make me feel any proper emotions. That's why I love him! He makes me feel intrigued, he knows me well and he's so damn kind."

"Well the only advice that I have for you is to keep on trying, or if you're that upset, set the one that you love free."

Haru wiped her tears. She'd done so much for him, especially when they went to the future and her Kyoko had to look after everyone. Now she thinks that it's time to move on. But she still had something that she wanted to do to at least be close to Tsuna.

"Erm… Bianchi can I talk to you please? I need some more_ private_ advice." Bianchi noticed how she emphasised the word _private._ She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Sure." Nana was oblivious to what was going and simply said "I have some cake for later when you want it."

The two girls walked out. Luckily Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were out to the park with a reluctant Gokudera. When they got to Tsuna's room, Bianchi closed the door and looked at Haru. Haru looked away. She couldn't stand the stare Bianchi was giving her.

"So let me guess. You've already made up your mind about Tsuna." Haru looked at her and nodded slowly. Bianchi sighed. "And I'm guessing that the answer is that you're letting him go right?" Haru nodded yet again, but slower.

"Yes, but I still want to be close to him. I have a way and I want to see if you can help me. If you want…" Bianchi hugged her. "Of course I'll help you! This is for love! As long as you're still willing to try, I can help you!"

Haru hugged her back, and then Bianchi pulled away looking into her eyes with a serious look on her face. Haru gave her a serious look back. "Bianchi. I want to be in the Vongola properly. I want to have a job like the guardians do. I want to be able to fight or something. Maybe a hit man like Reborn said." Haru breathed in Bianchi still hadn't said a word. She was listening to what she had to say.

"Bianchi. I was wondering if you could train me. Please."

Bianchi looked at Haru with a hard stare. Usually this glare would have made someone try and kill themselves. Hell, it might even make Hibari shake with fear. But somehow, Haru managed to not be fazed by such a glare.

"Alright then. You have passed my first test. I usually hate tutoring people no matter how close I am to them, so I give them my death glare. Seeing as you showed no fear, it means you have what it takes to be taught by me."

Haru smiled a little bit. To be honest, that glare had really unnerved her. She thanked Bianchi and was about to leave. Bianchi then stopped her. "Although you are heart broken, it doesn't give you an excuse to not start training now. We are going to start now, by testing how much stamina you have and how fast you are."

Haru had the look of dread in her eyes. Bianchi smirked. She lived for fear and horror. Haru noticed the smirk and recollected herself. There was no way she was going to let someone mock her weakness. "Okay then. But can we please not tell Tsuna? I don't want to him to know."

Bianchi nodded. "Well let's go now. If you do well, you get a whole cake made from mama."

Haru's eyes brightened. "Let's do this then!"

~x~

Tsuna had finished his run. He was a bit distracted because he had seen Kyoko and Yamamoto. At least it had made him run faster and finished with a good time. He only wanted to go home and _sleep._

When he reached the park, he saw Bianchi talking to Reborn. Bianchi turned round to give Tsuna her glare. Tsuna stopped dead and started to shiver. _"Let me guess, she found out I made Haru cry."_

She then gave him bright smile. Tsuna was curious. _"Does she have bipolar or something? How come she was glaring at me like she wanted to kill me and now she's smiling like I'm the only one on the earth?"_

"Hi Bianchi. What's up?" He had found the courage to keep on walking to them. "Nothing really Tsuna. Just doing some training." There was no one in the park, so Bianchi used the advantage of making poisonous scorpions and making them chase Haru. The only way for them to disappear was that Haru had to keep on running for ten minutes. Once the time was up, the scorpions would dissolve.

"Who are you training?" It looked like he has a new family member.

"No one in particular." Tsuna had just realized something.

"But wait a minute, you said that you hate to train people unless they can get past your glare." "Quite right. This person was ready to overcome my glare. You're not the only one surprised. I'm surprised that person was able to overcome it."

Just then the timer went off. "Looks that ten minutes are up. They should be coming back in a minute depending on if they got caught." This came from Reborn. Bianchi had told Reborn what Haru said. He smiled. He knew that she would come around soon.

Just then Haru ran out of the bushes. Her sleeves were torn and so were parts of her trousers. She ran right up to Bianchi. "How was that?" Bianchi looked down to the girl. She smiled. "That was great. Go home and rest up for tomorrow. I will work you even harder."

Haru rolled her eyes. She got a face full of poison cooking. "Hey!" Bianchi smirked. "The pupil should never be rude to the teacher." "Yes Bianchi-sensei." She managed to mumble even though her face was full of poison cooking.

"Bye Bianchi, bye Reborn." She ran off home. Somehow she didn't see Tsuna.

Tsuna was angry. "What are you doing dragging Haru into this mess? As if it isn't bad that I'm the next Vongola Decimo, now you're dragging Haru into this?" Bianchi stood over Tsuna.

"For your infomation, she got herself dragged into it. She's the one who said that she wanted to be a hit man, not me." Tsuna was suprised. _"She really said that?"_

"Why would she say that? It's not like its anything good." "I don't really know." She was lying and Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him that. Still, he didn't press on. "Okay then. So Reborn, what else do you have in mind for me?" Tsuna had learnt not to complain as it got him in some more training that hre really didn't want to do.

"Well you have a test coming up and I'm not going to let you be no go Tsuna at this point of time. You're going home to study." Tsuna smiled. With all the training Reborn got him to do, he sometimes forgot that he was here to also raise his grades.

"Oh yeah!" Tsuna and Reborn looked at Bianchi. "What is it?" "I forgot that I said that once Haru was done with her training, she gets a whole cake. I bet that's why she did her best. So I was wondering, Tsuna do you think you could take it over to her? And don't tell her you know about the hitman thing. I kinda promised her I won't tell you." Tsuna looked at the cake. It was a perfect reason for him to go to her house.

"Uhh, yeah sure." Tsuna grabbed the cake and headed in the direction of Haru's house. Reborn chukled. Bianchi picked him up and headed the other direction. " So Reborn, do you think he likes her?" Reborn chuckled again. "I think so Bianchi."

~x~

Tsuna got to Haru's door. He suddenly got all shy. He didn't know what to say to her when she answers the door. She also didn't want him to know about the training business, so he didn't know how to act. _"I guess she's still upset about the other day then."_

Just as he was about to knock, the door opened. "Hello Tsuna." He was shocked to see Haru at the door. "How did you know I was at the door?" "I looked out of the window and saw you. You hadn't knocked on the door, so I wondered what was keeping you."

Tsuna looked embarrassed. "Where are my manners? Come in!" She let Tsuna walk past her to the living room. Luckily her parents were out. It was their 20th wedding anniversary.

"So Tsuna, what brings you here?" Haru wasn't quite sure at why Tsuna was here. "Oh well, Bianchi said that she forgot to give you this cake and gave it to me to give to you." Tsuna thought he saw fear run through her face, but it was so quick, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it.

"_Does her know? Probably not. Bianchi promised me."_ "Thanks! I was wondering what to have for dessert. Would you like to join me?" Tsuna was surprised that this was the same girl that used to proclaim that she would be his wife. _"I miss that Haru."_

"_Wait, what? Haru's nice and all, but she's no Kyoko-Chan. Besides, I made her cry." _Tsuna kept on thinking, until he was pulled out of his thoughts with Haru nudging him gently. "Oh Haru. Yes I wouldn't mind really."

They both sat down at the table. Tsuna watched as haru began to slice the cake. He watched her delicate hands move over the cake. He looked up into her face. He noticed that she had also had a shower. She had let her brunette hair down loose and it was still damp. He saw that she was wearing a simple white dress that stopped about two inches above her knee. _"She looks so beautiful." _He inhaled deeply to smell a nice lavender smell off of her.

"There you are Tsuna." She placed the cake in front of him. Her golden eyes looked right into his brown eyes. She blushed when he caught her looking, but didn't look away. Tsuna decided it was best not to lie about him not knowing about her becoming a hit man.

"So Haru. I over heard that you wanted to become a hit man." He watched as a shocked look came on her face. She looked down a mumbled. "I know what you think, but I'm not giving up." Tsuna's hyper intuition also told him that it wasn't also the hit man thing that she was talking about.

He grabbed for Haru's hand. She had an even bigger shocked look on her face. "Don't worry Haru. If that's what you really want, then I'm here for you. It's your decion, I just don't want to see you hurt. That's all."

Haru's face softened. "Uhh, thank you Tsuna-San." Tsuna gave her a smile.

"There's just something I don't get. Why?" Haru opened her mouth, but no words came out. _"Crap what do I tell him? I guess I have to tell him the truth." _She sighed. "Well, I want to be able to protect the people that I love. I don't want to be a heavy burden. At least that way, if someone tried to abdict me, I can stand my own ground. Also, I want to be there for my boss."

Tsuna smiled when he heard the last words. "Really?" Haru nodded with a slight blush. "Well, I also found this as an oppotunity to come and apologise to you. I'm sorry that I snapped at you this morning. It was wrong of me and you're right. I don't know how you feel. So I wondering if maybe you can tell me how feel. I want to be here for you like you are for me."

Haru stared at Tsuna. _"This is the Tsuna that I fell for. So loving and kind. I just have to forgive him. I can't stay mad at him."_ Haru gave him a heart melting smile. "Sure thing."

They both talked until Tsuna said he had to get back to study with Reborn.

When they got to the door, Tsuna hugged Haru. "Thank you for telling me all that. Now I know how you feel." Haru hugged him back with happy tears. "It's alright Tsuna. I trust you. After all, you are the boss of the Vongola family."

Haru pulled away. Tsuna smiled. "See you tomorrow I guess." "Yeah." She watched as he walked down the road. _"I love you more than ever now Tsuna Sawada." _She smiled to herself and shut the door.

~x~

**Hoped you liked it. There are to be more chapters. The name of this fanfic was inspired by staind. It just came to me. Oh well I'll try to upload quick enough. I'm known for leaving it too long. 3**

**Headoverheels4anime2011 **


	2. Chapter 2

**For You**

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh! That was a really hard test!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had just finished class. They were all on their way home.

"Don't worry Juudaime! You've been doing really well now, that I think that you'll pass this one!" "Yeah Tsuna! You probably did great! Better than most probably!" Yamamoto started to laugh. He was always able to lift up a mood. "Hey, baseball nut! Don't try and take my place because I'm the right hand man already!"

Tsuna looked at his two best friends. Although they were 17, they still acted like when they were 14. Tsuna sighed. _"Well I guess some things never change then huh?" _Just then Kyoko came out of the class with Hana. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hana-Chan! Have fun with onii-chan!" Hana blushed and called out, "You have fun with Yamamoto!" It was Kyoko's turn to blush then.

Tsuna felt a knot in his belly. No matter what he tries to do, he couldn't forget about Kyoko. He then saw that Yamamoto had gone up to hug her. He then saw them in a long passionate kiss. He had to turn his head away. "Hey! Baseball nut and Kyoko! Get a room why don't ya?" Kyoko and Yamamoto pulled away. Yamamoto started to laugh while Kyoko is blushing.

"Hey guys? I just remembered that I'm supposed to have a training session with Reborn. If I'm late, who knows what he can do?" Tsuna sighed mentally. He was happy that he had grown into an expert liar. The only person that he couldn't lie to was Reborn. "Okay Juudaime! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Tsuna ran right out of the school. "There will be no running in my school. Run again and I'll bite you to death." _"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! I forgot about Hibari-san!" _Tsuna stopped and grabbed all the courage he could muster. "Sorry Hibari-san, But I have an appointment with Reborn and he wouldn't like it if I'm late." Hibari regarded him. "The baby? Well I'll let you off this time. But next time, I'll bite you to death." Tsuna nodded his head vigorously. He then ran out of the school gates.

~x~

He kept on running until he got round the corner near his house and

BAM!

"Ow!" Tsuna looked up to see a girl in front of him.

"Hahi! Are you okay Tsuna-san?" His vision refocused again. He would know that 'hahi' from anywhere. "Yeah I'm okay, but are you?" "Don't worry, Haru is strong!" Tsuna couldn't help but smile. _"She is just so cute sometimes!" _He then helped her up to her feet. "So what are you doing here?" Haru smiled. "I've come to train with Bianchi. She said that someone is here to train me, but first I have to run to Namimori Island. Well row there to improve strength in my arms."

Tsuna's smile dimmed a bit. He really didn't approve of Haru getting involved in all this. But if she wanted to do that, then who was he to stop her? "Well okay, but you have to promise me that you'll be okay." Haru laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. Don't worry Tsuna-san. I said that I'm strong, I can look after myself. Also I don't want to be a burden on the family. No one is going to be there for me at all times, so I have to defend myself somehow."

"I'll always be here for you Haru. I am the boss and your friend as well." Tsuna just thought about what he said. _"Yeah I will always be there for her!" _

Haru too was taking in the words that Tsuna had just said. _"He'll always be there for me? Hahi, that is so nice!" _Haru couldn't help but blush. "Well I better get going. See you later Tsuna-san!" Tsuna watched as Haru ran off in the direction of Namimori Island. _"I'll always be there for you Haru. Never forget that." _Tsuna smiled and walked through his front gate.

~x~

"Ugh! I never knew that rowing a boat was so hard!" Haru had already reached the Island. "You're late." Haru froze. She turned round to see Bianchi perched on a rock with Reborn in her hands. Haru gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry Bianchi. Hello Reborn." "Caiossu. Today, I have a friend who will be teaching you as well as Bianchi and me."

Haru groaned. How did Tsuna cope with all this? Already it was only her second lesson and she was being worked to the bone!" Before she could say anything, her face was covered in poison cooking yet again. "A pupil must never be rude to the teacher. No complaints allowed as well.

Haru sighed inwardly. There was no way she was going to have poison in her face again!

"Okay, okay. What is my training today then?" Just then she felt a tug on her trousers. She looked down, only to get kicked in her face by some small person. She fell backwards and landed on her back. "ARRG! What the hell! Who are you?" When she looked at the little person, she looked a bit like Lal Mirch from the future.

"L-L-Lal?" Haru couldn't help but stutter. She was a bit scared of Lal in the future, but then Lal was probably nicer. Now she seemed like a cold hearted bitch.

"Mmmm? What's this? The maggot seems to know my name." Lal turned to Reborn. "How does she know me?" Haru clamped her mouth shut. Reborn had told them not to tell anyone about the future. Luckily, Reborn was there to help her out. "Don't get so paranoid Lal. I had shown her a picture of some people in Vongola and you just so happened to be one of the people that I showed to her."

Lal seemed to lighten up a bit. But her lightening up is only not beat them to a bloody pulp. She just throws insults. "Okay maggot! I am here to be your new home tutor. Bianchi is not really much of a tutor and Collonollo teaches someone else, otherwise he would have done it. Now I don't have to be doing this do you here? Any whining I get from you and I'll pound your face in like someone trying to hit a piñata. You got that maggot?"

Haru was so mesmerized by what she said, that Bianchi got up and came to nod her head for her. Lal smirked. "Get up then!" Haru scuttled to her feet and stood up tall in front of Lal. There was no way some little baby was gonna take the piss out of her! Lal glared at Haru. Haru glared right back. Bianchi and Reborn had gone back to the rock they were sitting on. "Do you think she'll survive?" Bianchi wasn't really worried for Haru. She was quite amused by what she saw. "Yes. Just about anyway. Sometimes I just wish that Tsuna had that kind of fighting spirit. Anyway, Haru and Lal Mirch are kind of the same. They are both scary in their own way, only Lal tends to show the scary side all the time."

Lal smirked. _"I think I'm gonna like this girl. She is quite strong. Maybe that's why reborn wanted me to train her. Very well, she can prove herself now."_

"Right then maggot! Let's start your training!" Before Haru could do anything, Lal had already lunged at her. She was about to scream in pain when she remembered Lal's words. _"Any whining I get from you and I'll pound your face in like someone trying to hit a piñata. You got that maggot?"_

She bit her tongue holding down her scream. Lal saw this and smiled. "I see you remembered my words. Well maggot, you're strong I'll give you that. But by the time I'm done with you, you would have broken every bone in your body!" Haru finally found the words to talk. "Bring it on then! I'll do anything for the Vongola family, even if it means that I turn into ash!" Lal smiled again. Haru returned her smile. This time, they both lunged at each other.

~x~

Tsuna was sitting on his bed. For some strange reason, Reborn hadn't been at home today. He hadn't seen Bianchi too. Lucky for him, Lambo and I-pin were both tired from eating so much. Although Lambo was 8 and a little less annoying, he still ate like a pig. For once, Tsuna wasn't tired. His body was well rested from having no training Reborn. He still felt kind of weird though. He was kind of jittery that he hadn't done anything. He had called Yamamoto and Gokudera over saying that his training was cancelled. He had had at least a little fun with them both, with all the noise.

Now as he lay on the bed waiting for Reborn, he heard a groaning noise coming from outside. Tsuna, being a scardy cat that he is, started shaking with fear. _"Who the hell is that?"_ Luckily he had his hyper intuition which told him it was someone in pain. Tsuna recollected himself and jumped over his balcony. (Reborn had forced him to perfect jumping from great heights.) He got round the corner to see a girl his age covered in blood.

He noticed the dark curls coming from her head. "H-H-Haru? What happened to you?" He rushed over to Haru's side. She looked up. "Oh, hey Tsuna-san. I was just training with Lal Mirch on Namimori Island. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much. She said that I'm not allowed to whine in front of her, so I'm doing it all the way home."

Tsuna picked her up and placed her on his back, Haru blushed. She remembered the first time she was on his back when they were 14. Now he was doing the same again. "Tsuna, what are you doing?" Tsuna started to walk back to his house. "I'm going to get you healed up first. There is now way you could go home looking like this. Did you say that _Lal Mirch _did this to you? Well I'm not surprised. She doesn't do soft. Even on girls."

Haru snorted. "Are you telling me? Because she was supposed to have a water pacifier, she practically kept me under the water for like 5 minutes! When she let me go and I was bursting out for air, she got pissed that I was spluttering and knocked me with her survival blast! She said that she had a lot more tricks up her sleeve, but she'll save them for when I get stronger."

Tsuna had already got Haru to his house and had settled her on his bed. He looked at how she was in pain, and how she was breathing heavily. He couldn't take it anymore. "Haru, I don't care what you say, but as the boss of Vongola, I don't want you to become a hit woman."

Tsuna saw the anger flash right through Haru's eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen her so angry before. He didn't really like it. "It's just because you think I'm weak right? You think that just because I'm a girl that I can't do anything for myself. Well you listen here Tsunayoushi, I'm not your beloved Kyoko-Chan, so just let me be okay?"

Tsuna gasped. So did Haru when she realized what she had just said. She tried to sit up. "Tsuna-san. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I-I-I-I guess I Kinda just snapped. Tsuna I'm sorry." She had started to sob a little. Tsuna slid over to her and cradled gently. "C'mon Haru. You're strong. I don't mind that you insulted me. I'm fine with it. If you really want to be a hit woman so much, then I'll definitely stand behind you in this." Haru wiped her tears and looked Tsuna in the eyes. "You really mean it?" Tsuna nodded.

Haru hugged him. Tsuna felt himself going red. "Thank you so much Tsuna. I'm sorry I was horrid to you. You don't deserve all those things that I said about you. Especially the Kyoko part. I-." Haru was cut of short when she felt Tsuna's lips crash over hers. Haru was really surprised by this action, but began to melt into the kiss.

When they both pulled away for what seemed like eternity, Tsuna held Haru close. "I don't really care about what you said about me. To be honest I was Kinda hurt. Because I thought maybe I was too late to love you back. But I had to just to find out if you still did love me." Tsuna looked down to see Haru smiling up at him. "Of course I still love you. I always will." "Good to know then." Tsuna couldn't help himself but kiss Haru again. She tasted like salt which were from her tears. She also tasted like vanilla that had been left out in the cold air.

When they pulled away once again Tsuna wanted to heal Haru's wounds. "How are you gonna do that?" "Easy, I have sun activation powers with one of my sky boxes. I can heal you straight away." Haru watched as Tsuna opened one of his boxes. She immediately felt a warm nice glow. _"This feels just like Tsuna's heart." _When he finished, Haru was as good as new.

"I think those boxes are really cool. I wish I could have one." Tsuna smirked at Haru. "I can imagine what flames you'll have. This role will fit you perfectly." Haru was wondering what he was talking about. She finally caught on and gave Tsuna a playful punch. "Hey! Just because I can get really hot headed sometimes, doesn't mean that I'll have storm flames!" "Oh if you don't like that one, you could always be another one." Tsuna was really messing with her now. Haru just laughed. "You know, I think that the thunder flames will suit me quite well."

"It might go perfectly actually."

Just then Reborn jumped in through the window. "Caiossu." He was soon followed by Lal. "Hello maggot!" Tsuna groaned inwardly. So Lal really was here. "Hello Lal. I see you've been training Haru then?" Lal chuckled a sinister chuckle. "I think she has what it takes to be just like me though. She might turn out to be better than Collonollo. Only if she stops being the little maggot that she is."

"_Although they are babies, they are so damn scary! They all have one thing in common though. They all love to see people die!" _"There is no way I want to be like you! Strong yes, but rude? That's just out of the question!" _"Are you kidding me! You're already talking back to her? I think you are starting to be a little like her!" _

"She has the tongue of a wild cat. I really want to take her under my wing now!" Haru just laughed. Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Let me guess. You're gonna make sure that I work twice as hard tomorrow on my training. Is that right?" Reborn smiled at his pupil. "In fact. You are completely wrong." "Heh? What am I going to do then?" Lal turned to them both. So did Haru. She wanted to know what Lal had to say. "You're going to watch me train with Haru actually. I want you to see that a girl can be stronger than the Vongola Decimo." There was evil glint in her eye and Tsuna's Hyper intuition told him that that was not a good sign.

"Okay then, whatever." Lal laughed. "I see some people have started to grow some wings around here! Looks like you've been training him well Reborn." Reborn got into his hammock. "He might be a little stronger, but he's still my Dame-Tsuna!" Just then Reborn threw something at the back of Tsuna's head. "Ow!" When he turned round, he saw a shoe on the floor and that Reborn was already asleep. When turned the other way, he had seen that Lal had made her own hammock and was also asleep.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA? When did she manage to do that?" Haru looked and then simply said, "Oh, she was super quick about it." Just then, Lal woke up and packed her hammock. Tsuna and Haru gave her a questioning look. She glared at them both. "What you maggots? I simply didn't like the idea of sleeping in a boy's room, so I'm now going to be spending my days at Haru's house.

Haru sighed. "I guess I should have seen that one coming huh?" She turned to Tsuna and gave him a warm smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow huh, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna smiled back and nodded. They didn't want to do much in front of Lal because they didn't want some sort of slap. " I guess we should be going then. Say good night to Reborn-san for me!"

As she and Lal got to the balcony, she stopped and asked if Lal wanted a ride on her shoulder. When Tsuna saw this, he couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of him and Reborn. He turned off the light and got into the bed. He called out to Reborn. "Haru said to tell you goodnight." He heard a small chuckle. "I see your instincts are getting sharper my pupil." Tsuna smiled into the dark.

~x~

When Haru got to her house, she thought it would be wise to climb through her window. "I'm impressed maggot. You can climb up to your window, even before I've helped you?" When she got into her room, Haru shrugged. "No big deal really. I used to be on the gymnastics team, so that really isn't any effort for me."

When Haru had finished changing, she knew that Lal would have finished changing and set up her hammock by now and turned around. To her surprise, she saw the little acrobaleno standing in the middle of the room looking a little bit sad. "What's the matter Lal?" She never thought she would see her showing her soft side at all let alone on the first day. "That's none of your business maggot!" A thought came into her head, but she doesn't know why. She said it out any way just in case. " Is it because you're not girly enough and you have no girlish nightes?"

Lal Mirch just stared at her. _How the hell does this maggot know? Oh well, she seems a little gullible." _Just as she was about to say no and think of a good lie, Haru opened her mouth. "Don't even bother lying to me as well." _"Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?" _Lal too was surprised. She then sighed. "Yes. There was always this guy who would ask me to be girly. I want to, but I just can't do it. It's not me. But I've always admired that sort of thing, I just don't know where to start.

Haru gave her little acrobaleno teacher a smile. "Wait here. You can set up your hammock if you like." With that, she walked out of her room. Lal was wondering what her pupil had in store for her. Just as she was trying to think of some ideas, Haru came in with a bag. "Here you are. These are all my girly baby nightes. You can look through them if you want."

Haru swore she could have seen a tear fall out Lal's eyes, but she seemed like the sort of girl who had a reputation, so didn't mention it. Lal had picked one out and was wearing it. "This seems to be my favourite. I don't know why, but it seems like it's calling me." Haru looked at the dress. According to her parents, she used to cry whenever she wasn't wearing this one in particular. It was also her favourite.

Haru smiled and they both got into their beds. "Good night Lal." "Good night maggot." Haru plucked up the last of her thoughts. "Don't worry, I think that Collonollo likes you just the way you are. You just wanna please him because you _like _him." Just by saying that, it earned Haru a whack in the face with a pillow. She just laughed it off.

~x~

**Whew! I hope that you like this chapter. I did say that I tend to leave this stuff to long right? Well I did, so yeah! Criticisms and compliments please leave as my reviews. I would love to see what you wrote!**

**Headoverheels4anime **


	3. Chapter 3

**For you**

**Chapter 3**

"Wake up maggot!" "Oof!" Haru had just her face blasted with 'survival blast.' _"Survival blast just to wake someone up? She's crazier than the knife guy from Varia!"_ Haru sat up to glare at her miniature tutor. "Wake someone up the normal way and they might actually like you!" Lal simply threw her mini head back and let out a roar that was supposedly her laugh. "You sure are growing wings now aren't you?" She then suddenly put on a straight face, so serious that it scared the living shit out of Haru.

"Well little miss Haru; I'm here to toughen you up. If you think it's going to be easy with me, then I might as well just leave. Do you understand me you fucking maggot?" Haru was speechless, just like the first time she met Lal. With a lump in her throat, she didn't trust herself to talk, so she simply nodded. Lal sighed. It seemed like she broke her pupil.

"Well don't just sit there looking like a target dummy that I would love to shoot right now, you have school!" Haru then finally took in her words. "Crap! You're right!" She jumped out of the bed with amazing speed. Lal sat there chuckling to herself. _"The Vongola family sure are going to turn out to be something."_

~x~

At the same time that Haru was being shot, Tsuna was woken up with a fat mallet round his head. "AHHHHH! Reborn, what was that for?""I had to wake you up somehow no good Tsuna. Well you have school and breakfast is ready. If you don't want that idiot cow to eat any, then I suggest you hurry up." "Yeah, Lambo won't be the one to eat my breakfast, instead it will be you!" Reborn smirked. "Breakfast waits for no one, just like time, so hurry up!"

Tsuna quickly got up just to avoid any more talk with Reborn.

Xx

Tsuna was out of the door when he saw Haru walking with Lal. They seemed to be having some sort of argument. "Tsuna, it's your job as the boss to stop any fighting… So break this one up!" Before Tsuna could say anything, Reborn had already kicked him in between Haru and Lal. "What do you think you're doing maggot?" She was about to punch him when Haru blocked it instead. Lal looked at Haru with a questioning look.

"It is my job as a member of the Vongola family to protect my boss no matter what. Just because I'm a girl, I don't think that's an exception." Tsuna was looking at Haru with a surprised look on his face. _"Haru."_ Lal walked over to Reborn to discuss something, while Haru turned to Tsuna. "Are you okay, Tsuna-san?" "Me? You're the one who was punched by _Lal Mirch!_ If anyone should be asking, it's me!" Haru laughed as Tsuna helped her up.

"You shouldn't worry about me Tsuna! I'm not really important. Ow!" Haru cupped the place where she had been punched. Tsuna removed her hand and put his own there. He stared at her right in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that you're not important? You are, everyone is!" Tsuna's voice was gentle but firm. "Hahi?" Haru could feel a blush coming upon her face. Tsuna laughed gently at her. "I love it when you say 'hahi'. It really suits you." He then gently kissed her bruised cheek. He then leaned to her hear. "I kissed it all better, or maybe is it your lips that are bruised instead?" Tsuna pulled back to see a flustered Haru and he simply smiled.

"Alright maggots!" They both jumped at the sound of the booming voice. Reborn came and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder while Lal jumped on Haru's. "It's been set no good Tsuna and Haru. We will be going to Namimori Island again today and there you can watch Lal and Haru train. You can do your homework there as well." Lal nodded. "That's right maggot. I have my lairs up all over the school just like Reborn has." Tsuna saw Haru groan. She was not going to have a good time at school now was she?

"Well I guess you better get going. Today you're finding out about your test results are you not? Well anything lower than 60% and you'll have me to talk to." Tsuna yelped while Lal snickered. "My pupil is a whole lot better than yours Reborn!" "Well if she's going to turn out to be like you, then she might as well be taught by Skull than you." Haru could feel Lal quivering with anger. She then saw her smile. "You're right Reborn. Well, let the best tutor win!"

Tsuna, Reborn, Haru and Lal walked their separate ways.

~x~

"Juudaime!" Tsuna turned round to see Gokudera run up to him. He bowed down low. "Oh, hi Reborn-san!" "Caiossu." Gokudera-kun, Good morning." Gokudera then fell in step with Tsuna. "So how was the rest of your day?" Tsuna decided to think for the right words. "It was interesting." _"Yeah, interesting sounds just about right." _Tsuna got a slap round the head. "Baka-Tsuna. Gokudera is your right hand man and a guardian, he deserves to know." Gokudera practically _glowed _when he heard Reborn say 'right hand man.' "Yes Juudaime, you can tell me!"

Tsuna sighed._ "I guess he would hammer me anyway. Reborn would REALLY hammer!" _Tsuna really didn't like that think. "Well you see, Haru wanted to be a part of the fighting and everything, so she's kinda got Lal Mirch training her." Tsuna looked at Gokudera's face. Gokudera's jaw had dropped. "No offence Juudaime, but are you trying to get the stupid woman _killed!_ That's no way to treat someone even if you hate them. So when is the stupid woman's funeral going to be?" Reborn practically burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Gokudera. Haru is in good hands. In fact, Lal likes her very much, so there will be no funeral." Tsuna heard Gokudera whistle through his teeth. "She must be serious if she wants Lal to train her. She must be good for her not to be dead yet too. Lal was a she devil in the future; I wonder what she's like now?" Tsuna sighed. "That Gokudera is something you don't want to know." They both got up to homeroom and Tsuna finally realised that Reborn was gone.

They both took their places. Tsuna watched as he saw Yamamoto walk through the door with Kyoko by his side. Tsuna smiled. _"I'm kinda happy that they became a couple. It kinda made me realise that Haru might have been the one for me."_

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto made his way over to Tsuna. Like a bullet being shot from a desert eagle, Gokudera was right by Tsuna's side. "Don't even think about it! I'm the tenth's right hand and you can't take that position away from me!" As usual, Yamamoto burst out laughing. "I know that! Can't I greet a friend?" Gokudera grumbled something that sounded like 'I suppose so.'

Kyoko then walked up to the boys. "Hello Tsuna, Gokudera." Gokudera threw her a dirty look. "What do you want? Tenth doesn't want to talk to you!" Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun. It doesn't matter." The bell for homeroom rang and they all took their seats.

The teacher gave them all their tests back. Tsuna held his breath as he looked down to the piece of paper. _"85%! Yes!"_ The teacher stood at the front of the class. "You all did very well and as usual, Gokudera got 100%. Gokudera shut his eyes to sleep because he was bored. "But, I think that the person that we should be praising is Tsuna." The whole class fell silent. Gokudera opened his eyes.

"Really tenth? What did you get?" Tsuna suddenly felt shy. "Oh, Erm I got 85%." Hana snorted. "Yeah right!" The teacher shushed her. "No, no it's true Hana." Everyone clapped for him. Tsuna felt really good. _"Now all I have to do is get through the rest of the day!"_

~x~

Tsuna was watching Haru and Lal train. He was sitting on the side lines along with Reborn. Every bone in Tsuna's body wanted to help Haru as much as possible, but Reborn said that she would be angry as he would think that she couldn't handle it. Tsuna had told Haru about his test and she was really happy for him. She somehow knew that he was going to get a good score and bought him some cake. She also kissed him for good measures.

Now he was watching how good she was at fighting. To be honest with you, he thought she was pretty good. They had been going on for about 2 hours when Reborn decided to stop them. Haru was really relieved about that. So was Tsuna. He went over to her to get her healed again.

"So, what did you think?" Haru's eyes were shining. Tsuna smiled. "I think you were perfect." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You can always try your best to the max, but just know that I'm always going to be here for you." Haru snuggled up against Tsuna. "I know that. I'll always be here for _you _too." They both laughed until Reborn came up to them.

"Sorry to break up your loving moment, but Haru, I need to talk to you." Tsuna looked at Reborn. "What's this all about?" Reborn smirked. "To be honest, I'm not sure myself, but I need to confirm. We'll tell you afterwards." Haru shrugged at Tsuna's questioning face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. But I would worry about yourself, because you have to keep Lal Company. Bye!"

When Haru sat down with Reborn, he got straight to the point. "Okay Haru. I heard from Lal that you've been kind of acting strange. Something to do with thoughts?" Haru sighed. She told Reborn everything about what happened between her and Lal. When she finished, Reborn had a straight face. "Just as I thought. You see, we Acrobaleno's also have friends who are the strongest over the earth as well as the sky. It was rumoured that there was one with a multi-coloured pacifier that was the boss over the Acrobaleno and the Terra. Terra is Italian for 'earth.' What I think is that you are the one."

Reborn paused. He looked at Haru. _"So far she's taken this pretty well."_ Haru took this all in. "Okay then. But how come I'm not a baby? I thought this was a curse that turned them all into babies. And there's babies called Terra?" Reborn nodded. "You see, the Acrobaleno pact said something about the top guardian already being a baby and that they were born on the day we made the pact. We all thought it wasn't true, until we met the Terra. They confirmed the same thing. And yes, there are guardians of the earth. You know like the Shimon famiglia?" Haru nodded.

"So what're saying is that I'm the top guardian for both. Well now that you mention it, I have kind of been having huge headaches and seeing stuff about the past and the future. This just confirms it all." Reborn hid his amazement. "So you're not shocked or anything?" Haru smiled. "Not really, no. I'm used to weird news, so this doesn't really bother me at all."

"You really do belong in the mafia." Just then, Haru got a huge headache. "Ugh! Not again! What are they trying to show me now?" Tsuna and Lal came rushing over to them. "What happened here Reborn?" Tsuna went rushing right to Haru's side. "Ugh. Tsuna my head is killing me! This is the worst one I've ever had!" Lal gasped. She looked at Reborn. "Is she the one?" Reborn nodded. Tsuna was confused by what was going on.

Suddenly, Haru stopped groaning and sat up. Tsuna hugged her close. He then looked at Lal and Reborn with a straight face. "Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

All three of them sat Tsuna down and told him the whole story.

~x~

As they were all walking home, Haru looked at Tsuna. "You're not upset with me are you?" Tsuna shook his head. "No way! It's just that I'm scared for you. I-I don't even know what to think!" Haru squeezed is fingers gently. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine!" As they got to Tsuna's house, they were all greeted by Lambo and I-pin. "Haru-Chan! Are you here to help mama cook?" Tsuna sighed. _"He's always hungry." _Haru giggled. "Maybe." "Oh Lambo, You're always thinking about food! Can't you think of anything else?" I-pin was trying to get Lambo to act better.

"Well let me see. Gokudera is still an idiot!" He ran into the house. "Lambo! It's been three years and you're still going on about that?" Haru gave a small chuckle. "It seems that no matter how much time flies by, everyone is still the same. Although I heard that Gokudera calmed down a little bit." Tsuna smiled. "Yep, he's a real storm!" When they got in, they saw that Tsuna's mum had indeed prepared them dinner. Bianchi, Fuuta, Lal, Reborn, Lambo and I-pin were sitting round the table.

"Hello Tsu-kun, Haru-Chan! Would you like to join us?" Tsuna and Haru nodded and sat down with everyone. The whole time, Reborn was watching Haru. _"I wonder what that huge headache was all about."_

**~x~**

**Another chapter completed! I thought of making it more interesting, by adding the Shimon guardians as if they were like the Acrobaleno. Acrobaleno means Rainbow in Italian. Terra means Earth in Italian. If you don't get it, then just comment and I'll pm you later on about it. I hope you like it! Keep on reading!**

**Headoverhells4anime2011 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here!**

**Well, I've finally finished this chapter that took me FOREVER to finish!**

**I've read through this and I hope that there is no grammer mistakes. I'm apologizing now if there is.**

**I hopw you really like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>For you<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Haru and Tsuna were getting stronger every day. Not only them, but all the other guardians too. Even Lambo was doing a little more than he used to.

Reborn finally asked Haru a question that had been bugging him. He got Haru by herself while everyone had dinner. "Haru, I would like to know what that huge headache was all about." He said it as more of an order, than a question. Haru sighed. She knew it was going to come to this.

"I've seen into the past, about how the acrobaleno and terra started. I saw why they needed guardians and a pact that will change those people's lives." Haru heard Reborn suck in his breath. She knew it was a sign that told her to carry on.

"I then also saw into the future. I found a way to change you all back to adults. Although that seems like a good thing now, we have to go through hell to get to that stage. We will be up against a worse family than Millefiore."

Haru could feel that Reborn was really happy about being changed back into an adult even if he didn't show it. "I'm guessing that you still have more to tell me then?" Haru nodded. Her breath hitched as she was about to say the next thing.

"Before I can actually turn you all back, I would need all of the acrobaleno and the terra to come to one certain place. There, I will turn you all back. But as you all get back on track with your own lives, my pacifier will only have ten days with me before it will search for a new person worthy enough for the Celeste* pacifier."

Reborn took in what she had said while Haru closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Then I can't let you do that." Haru opened her eyes and blinked at Reborn. She had not seen that one coming. "I'm sorry boss, but I can't let you do that. Although you are the Celeste pacifier, you are also part of Vongola. You will be well missed when you are gone."

Haru hung her head. She started to cry. "You think I don't know that? I love this family like crazy! Lambo, I-pin, Mama, Fuuta, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Gokudera, you, Lal, Chrome, Kyoko, Ryohei and even Hibari! I will obviously miss Tsuna the most… Oh God! Please Reborn, you cannot tell anyone talk less of Tsuna!"

Reborn would have usually said 'how he's your boss and how you can never lie,' but this time, he understood perfectly. He nodded his head. Haru opened her mouth. "There is also another secret about this pact." Reborn looked up from under his hat. "Go on."

Haru inhaled the air. "The acrobaleno and the terra aren't the only ones. Acrobaleno, guardians of the sky. Terra, guardians of the earth. I think you see where I'm going with this." Reborn caught onto what she was saying. "I'm guessing that there is Mulinello** guardians of the sea." Haru nodded.

"Yes. Sky, earth and sea. You all made a pact that is yet to affect everyone." Reborn took this all in. "I think that this discussion should come to a close for now. Let's go and eat for now." Haru nodded. They went back to the dining room. Haru went to go and snuggle up against Tsuna, to act as though nothing was wrong.

Tsuna immediately sensed that something was wrong, even though Haru hid it very well and so did Reborn. _"I wonder what's going on." _He pushed the thought aside to enjoy the family evening. His dad was back, so he had to spend every amount of time with him before he went back to Italy.

~x~

In the Varia headquarters, Mammon was in deep concern. He wasn't going out for money anymore and he seemed to be more deadly than Belphegor. He had even gone back to using his old name, Viper.

"Ushishishishi. What's wrong with you Mammon? You're no fun anymore!" Viper didn't even turn round to his so called friend. "I have some acrobaleno issues that must be sorted out straight away. Don't call me Mammon. I'm going back to my old name, Viper." He slipped away before Bel could grab hold of his foot.

~x~

One day after training, Tsuna grabbed hold of Haru before she could go. "Tsuna! Is there something you wanted?" Haru noticed that his face was grim. _"So he figured out that I was hiding something didn't he?"_ Tsuna let go of Haru. Reborn and Lal came up to them both. Tsuna looked at all three of them.

"I need some answers and I want them now." Although he wasn't shouting, Haru felt as though she wanted to die. She felt guilty, especially at that gentle tone. Reborn hid his face under his hat, while Lal put down her goggles.

Tsuna looked at Haru with sorrowful eyes. "What's the catch in your whole 'acrobaleno and terra' thing?" Haru started to sob and Tsuna pulled her close. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tsuna could feel Haru shake her head in his chest. "No, I want to. Everyone has a right to know too. I'll tell you all tomorrow."

Haru pulled out of Tsuna's embrace and smiled. _"She smiles like the sun after a storm. Oops, sorry Gokudera." _Tsuna smiled back. "Isn't today your Haru appreciation day? I think we should go and get some cake!" Haru squealed in delight as they headed in the direction of where the shops are.

Lal and Reborn walked behind them. Lal spoke up. "Do you think that Haru will be alright with all of this? I mean, she doesn't know much about her duty and doesn't know how to use her pacifier." Lal was really worried about Haru. She never felt this way since the time that she and Collonelo had separated from when they were changed into acrobaleno.

Reborn was silent for a while. "I think that she has the power to overcome the condition on the pact. Her will is too strong to let something like that kill her." Lal nodded her head. "I'm sure you right." They didn't go to the bakery with Haru and Tsuna. Instead they went home.

~x~

Viper was now in Namimori. He was waiting in Tsuna's room for Lal and Reborn to arrive. As he was sitting there on the bed, Reborn and Lal came through the window. Both of their pacifiers started to glow, except for Lal's which only shook a little. She sighed.

"So I hear that you have important news for me. Is it true that there was really is the celeste pacifier?" Lal and Reborn nodded. Viper looked around the room. "And you say that she's been right here under our noses this whole time?" Again, Lal and Reborn nodded.

"You'll get to meet her. In fact, before we knew it was her, I was her tutor." Lal looked as if she was about to cry, but she had he goggles on, so no one could tell. Reborn felt just as bad. "I've been working here for almost a full year and didn't even realise it." Viper looked at his fellow curse bareres.

"It's not any of your faults. No one would have known. She has exceptional power that only she can mask really well." Reborn looked at Viper oddly. "What's up with you? You're acting a little odd from the real Viper we know. Viper sighed. "I have felt a heavy burden come upon my pacifier. I don't feel good at all." Reborn nodded. "Don't worry, Haru has a way."

Viper's eyes widened. "It's Haru? You mean one of the two weak girls? No way! Now I see why you never guessed it was her, because she doesn't seem like that sort of person!"

Lal hadn't said anything the whole time. She had started to see Haru as a daughter (but as she is now a baby, she has to say friend.) _"I hope you're strong enough Haru!"_

~X~

Haru and Tsuna were both sitting in the bakery. "This is some good cake; don't you think Tsu-kun?" Tsuna nodded. Now he understood why Haru and Kyoko came here every month. "These cakes were the best!" Haru nodded at him. "They are, but they are a bit fattening so I only come here once a month. I wouldn't want to be fat would I?" Tsuna laughed as she pouted gently. "I would still love you even if you were the fattest girl on earth!"

"I know you love me Tsuna, but I think that that is going a bit too far!" Haru was laughing and it seemed like she was back to her normal self again. Tsuna laughed as well, but couldn't help but notice that she still had a little dark aura around her.

"Haru, I know you said you will tell me tomorrow, but I can't help but feel curious about what is going on. Can you please tell me?" Haru sighed. She didn't want to cry again because she knew she was stronger than that.

"I'll start with the basics. My pacifier is the Celeste pacifier. As you already know, the acrobaleno are the sky guardians and the terra is the earth guardians. Well there are also guardians of the sea called Mulinello. I have a way to turn them all back to adults, but we have to go through a battle much stronger than Byakuran.

"When I change them all back, something bad will happen." Haru stopped because she couldn't go on. She shut her eyes. Tsuna knew something was wrong. "What is that bad thing?" Although he didn't want to know, he had no choice. This was Haru, his girlfriend and a girl who is part of his family.

"I don't want you to worry Tsuna. When they all turn back, I will only have ten days to live. My pacifier will choose the next person worthy enough to carry on with the celeste pacifier. Please Tsuna, you must understand. This is my duty. Reborn didn't even know about half these things. When I told him, he told me not to. But I can't. It's the reason why I was born!"

Haru couldn't take it anymore and started to sob. Tsuna led her out of the bakery. He held her close until she stopped and pulled away. They headed in the direction of Haru's house.

There was an awkward silence between them. _"Please say something Tsuna!" _As if by reading her mind, Tsuna spoke up. "No. You are wrong." Haru looked up at her lover confused. "What am I wrong about?"

"You're wrong about saying that that is the real reason why you're alive. There are more reasons that you're alive for, not just some stupid curse." Tsuna cupped Haru's face with both of his hands. Haru tried not to look into his eyes by focusing on something behind him.

"Look at me." His voice was so soft, that Haru felt like she was in a trance. She looked at him. "You're alive because you have potential, to live and to do the normal things that someone usually does. You were not born because of some pacifier. This pacifier doesn't rule you or your fate. You do."

Haru immediately hugged Tsuna. "Thank you Tsuna. That means a lot to me." Tsuna put his arm around her shoulder and they walked off in the direction of her house.

~x~

Skull was in his little pod. He had felt a sudden weight on his pacifier and immediately knew something was up. _"So it means that the celeste pacifier wasn't a rumour this while time!" _With the sudden burden on him, Skull had become a little cranky and not himself. He had more guts than usual and was no longer scared.

He reached Tuna's balcony where the two complete acrobaleno were. "Hey guys." At once, Reborn, Viper and Skull's pacifiers glowed while Lal's shook, but a little harder than last time.

Viper walked up to Skull. "It looks like the bone head has gotten a message. I didn't think that you would've been the next one to come. I thought Collonelo would get here even before me." Skull grunted. "Whatever. I'm not a bone head either, so I suggest you take that back."

Lal's eyes widened a little bit. (She has removed her goggles.) "Whoa, Skull. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Skull sat down quietly. "Sorry sis, but I've been under a lot of stress. It seems like none of your personalities changed. I wonder why it's only mine." Reborn was sitting next to him in a weird outfit.

"No. You aren't the only one. Viper has gone back to his old name and is no longer using Mammon. He also doesn't think so much about money." Skull grunted yet again. If it were before, he would have screamed in shock. When he thinks of how he used to act, it gives him a headache. _"Man I must have been annoying!" _Just then, Tsuna walked through the door. He looked at the little acrobaleno meeting and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" They all looked at him. Viper spoke up. "We are discussing terms that don't include you." Tsuna sighed and sat down. "Well for your information, Haru told me everything. She will explain the rest to all of you, when the rest of the guardians arrive." Right now, Tsuna needed to sleep.

"Try not to make this too long. I've got school tomorrow and I need to get some good sleep. The weekend doesn't last forever." With that, he passed out onto his bed. Lal went to the window. Skull took off his helmet and looked at her. "Where are you going now sis?" Lal sighed.

"I've been staying at Haru's house, so that's where I'm going." She hopped off the balcony and left. Skull looked back to Viper and Reborn. Reborn had changed from his ridiculous outfit into his pyjamas. "I think it's best if we were to stay with the people who share the same sky element. That means that I'll be staying with Ryohei, Skull will be staying with Hibari and Viper would be staying with Chrome."

Viper floated in the air getting ready to leave. "I'll be getting onto that. I'll bring her over tomorrow. Bye for now." With that, Viper swirled away. Skull just grunted. "Hn. Hibari you say? Well, that's if you he actually lets me in. Oh well. That little shit better get ready for a fight." Skull stuck on his helmet and got on his pod.

Tsuna had heard everything. "So that means I'm going to get Aria doesn't it?" Tsuna's face was stuffed into the pillow, but Reborn still heard him. "Yeah it does."

~x~

Lal had already arrived at Haru's house. The window was open so she hopped in. Although she was very silent, Haru knew she came in. She was laying there on her bed staring at the ceiling. "So Viper and Skull are here." Haru turned on her side to look at the little incomplete acrobaleno. Lal nodded. "Yeah, they are." Haru sighed and turned onto her other side to look at the wall.

"You'll meet the terra and the Mulinello tomorrow. I also asked for the Shimon family and the Balena*** family to come too. We are going to need their help as well. We will all need to train hard for the next month. It will be tough, but we'll make it through. Good night." With that, Haru fell asleep. _"I wonder what happened that Tsuna and Haru are both so tired." _

Lal went to her little hammock, took a look at Haru and sighed. This was all too much for her as she knew. _"I know you'll be alright. Just hang in there."_

~x~

Tsuna woke up abruptly. He felt that Reborn was getting ready to pound him in the face with a mallet. He was right. "I see that your instincts are getting sharper, Dame-Tsuna." There was no usual humour in his voice. "Reborn, are you okay?" Reborn tapped Tsuna on the head. "My problems are not your own. Now get ready for school."

Reborn expected Tsuna to run right to the bathroom. Instead he sat there on his bed watching Reborn. "I am the next Vongola boss aren't I?" Reborn nodded. _"Where is he going with this?" _"Good. Just checking. You are in my family too right?" Again Reborn nodded. "Okay. That means I have right to know what is wrong with my family. So, are you gonna tell me?"

This time, Reborn shook his head. Tsuna sighed. "Fine. But you can't hide it forever. I'm going to have a shower." He got up and left Reborn on his bed. Reborn sighed. _"He chose the wrong time to act as the boss."_

Reborn walked over to the balcony. "So today we finally meet up together." Just then he heard a voice below him. "You know Reborn that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Reborn looked down to see an acrobaleno that he hates with a passion. "Verde. You're actually here."

Verde jumped up onto the balcony. "Now, now. No need for the hostility. I'm here because I also want to be changed back. Also, I've seem to have through a personality change. I have obviously done experiments on why this is. The reason is because the holder of the celeste pacifier now knows who they are. It seems that the weight we are bearing is because the holder has a lot of stress. This is making our own pacifiers feel heavy. It might have happened immediately or it might later. From the way you acting; you might be one of the later people."

Reborn took this all in. "Well seeing as you're here, you have to be training Lambo." Verde nodded which shocked Reborn, even if he didn't show it. "That's another reason for why I'm here. To train him. And don't look at me that. I did say my personality has changed." With that, he went inside, leaving Reborn on the balcony.

~x~

Haru was practically back to her normal self, which made Lal happy. "Hey maggot! I'm going to be at your school in hiding again!" Haru groaned. "Can't you just lay off my back for once? God you're annoying!" She got her face pummelled by a tiny foot. "Argg! You unbelievable little turd! Oh great, now I've got your potty mouth!" They started fighting in the middle of the street as they passed Tsuna's house.

Gokudera had left early and was already waiting for Tsuna. By the time he turned around to look at what was going on, he got caught in their little girl fight. Well, your normal girl fight would be hair pulling and the digging of nails. This was not even an average boy fight! This was a fight between two she devils.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? If you really wanna fight, don't do it near the Juudaime's house! As his right hand man, I must be able to protect him, from THINGS like you! Just go to your own school stupid woman and take that failed little crap with you!"

They both stopped to stare at him. Haru wasn't insulted by any of the abuse as it was a daily routine, but Lal Mirch? Oh, she was offended alright. It took a couple of seconds for the genius to realise what he said. He laughed nervously. "Ha, ha. I didn't mean any of that. It was a joke."

Lal's anger flared up even more when he said 'It was a joke.' "Don't lie to you illegitimate child! I'm not the only one who was fail now was I? For one thing Hayato, I know you don't joke and two, this is what you get for calling me a failed little crap!" Before Gokudera could react, Lal survival blasted him all the way to the school.

Haru whistled. "He's lucky that you only shot him a light setting. He would have ended up in Italy if you were serious." They both walked into Tsuna's house as if nothing happened.

When they entered, they found everyone having breakfast. Lal went to sit with Reborn who was having a conversation with Verde. When she saw this, she raised an eyebrow. Haru spoke up. "His personality changed like Skull and Viper." Lal nodded at Haru.

Haru had sat herself beside Tsuna. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Nana saw this and smiled brightly. Lambo, being Lambo shouted, "Ewww! Haru kissed Tsuna! Why him when Lambo is much better than no good Tsuna. I wanna kiss!" Haru laughed gently, while Tsuna felt offended. I-pin noticed Tsuna's reaction. "Lambo, that's not very nice! Say sorry to Haru and Tsuna!" Lambo stuck out his tongue to I-pin.

"Not until I get a kiss!" Just then out of the blue, I-pin gave Lambo a kiss on the lips! She didn't think it was a big deal and went right back to eating. Lambo started to blush, while everyone at the table was staring at them. "Aww. They love each other very much! That's it I-pin, get your man!" Bianchi winked at I-pin. I-pin was really confused.

After ten minutes of fussing around, Haru, Tsuna, Lal, Reborn and Verde all left. As they were all walking, Verde spoke up. "So who exactly is the holder for the celeste pacifier?" Tsuna looked at Haru, who had a smile on her face. She started to talk. "Well that's easy. It's me."

Verde's jaw practically dropped. "You? No wonder no one knew it was you! You're the last person anyone would have thought of!" Reborn went over to Verde. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Just meet us at Namimoori Island at around 4:30." Verde nodded and headed back to the house.

Lal joined Reborn and they had a private conversation as they walked in front. "It seems that they always have a secret conversation. I wanna know!" Haru smirked at Tsuna and she had a mischievous look in her eye, which Tsuna saw. He smirked back. "What are you gonna do?" Haru smiled. "Well. As they are talking, I can tune into what they are saying. It will sound freaky because my voice will sound like theirs. Get ready."

Haru went into full concentration. She then started to speak with a voice that sounded a lot like Reborn's.

"When are going to tell him? You can't hide the fact that you like him forever you know. Look where it got me. Luce is dead and I didn't get to tell her. What happens if Collonelo dies? What are you going to say then?"

Tsuna stood there watching Haru in amazement. _"She sounds just like Reborn! Wait. Lal likes Collonelo? This is rich!" _Just then, Haru's voice switched to Lal's.

"I've tried Reborn, I really have! Every time I tell him, he seems to not care or take me seriously! I think I should just move on you know." Haru gave a little chuckle that sounded like Reborn's. "You know if Bianchi was here, you would've been drenched in poison cooking. She takes love extremely."

Again, Haru voice switched to Lal's. "Okay. I think we should get back to those two maggots. They might be wondering why we are taking so long." Reborn started to talk. "Who knows? We might be able to get past Tsuna and Haru's hyper intuition and lie and say we were discussing acrobaleno issues. Let's go."

Haru stopped the freaky talking and smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna grinned at her. She sent him a look that told him, 'I knew she liked him!' Tsuna sent her a look that said, 'It was so obvious!' When the two acrobaleno came up to them, they both grinned at them. Lal felt a little weird. She whispered op Reborn. "They know something we don't." Reborn replied, "I know. I just don't know what they know."

The rest of the way, Haru and Tsuna talked in code leaving a very puzzled Lal and Reborn.

~x~

For Tsuna, the school day was going pretty fast for him. He seemed to be doing better in school and now, no one called him no good Tsuna. He felt good.

Tsuna seemed a bit worried that he hadn't seen his biggest fan anywhere. He asked Yamamoto. "Hey Yamamoto. Have you seen Gokudera today?" Yamamoto looked up to see Tsuna. He gave him his usual smile. "Hey Tsuna! Yes, I did see Gokudera! He's in the nurse's office because he was hit with survival blast all the way from your house this morning."

Tsuna shuddered. He lived a good twenty minutes away from the school. To be knocked from his house to school, must have hurt. "Thanks. Reborn wants to see us all at Namimori Island, so we are gonna need you there." With that, Tsuna walked out of the class to see his right hand man.

He managed to get there without being stopped. It seems that Hibari was on a break. When he opened the door to the nurse's office, he saw Gokudera sprawled on the bed all bandaged up.

"Hey Gokudera, how are you?" Gokudera's eyes shot open. He tried to sit up, but got nowhere. Tsuna helped him settle down properly. "Don't push yourself. I can't let my right hand man be in pain, now can I?" Tsuna knew these words would soothe the storm guardian. He was right.

"So judging from what I heard, Lal did this to you." Tsuna could just about make out a little nod. Tsuna sighed. "If she's angry, can't she tone it down a bit? What did you do to piss her off?"

"Well, she was fighting with Haru and I got caught in the middle of it, getting both of their blows. It made me angry. I shouted at them." He closed his eyes. Tsuna knew that wasn't the full truth. "And?" Gokudera sighed. "No offence Juudaime, but sometimes I hat your hyper intuition. Well, I called her a failed piece of crap. As in the incomplete acrobaleno. She got mad and well, you can see what happened."

Tsuna nodded. "Lal is a little ball of angry. It's best if you don't anger her more. Well, I'll get Ryohei to come and heal you. Also, we are needed at Namimori Island, so you have to be there." With that he walked out of the office.

Gokudera sighed. Just then, he could feel someone in the room. He looked about, but saw no one. "Who's there?" He tried to grab a bomb, but couldn't reach it. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Good grief. You always use violence first don't you? Well you are the storm guardian, so that's what I expect." Gokudera growled. "What do you want Fon?" The little acrobaleno sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm here for some acrobaleno issues. Reborn also said we have to stay with the person we share the same flames as. I have to stay with you." Gokudera sighed. Although he was a hot head, he had gradually matured a bit over the three years. "Fine. I just need to wait for-." He was interrupted by a loud voice.

"OCTOPUS HEAD! I HEAR YOU'RE WOUNDED TO THE EXTREME! I'M HERE TO HEAL YOU!"

Gokudera clutched his ears. It didn't seem to bother Fon at all. "Shut up! I swear you are louder than shark boy!" "Humph. I'm only here to heal you, don't give me that." Ryohei then opened his box. Gokudera felt the warm rays on him. He then felt a whole lot better. He jumped up from the bed for good measures.

"Thanks a lot turf top! I feel much better now. You actually did a good job once in your life!" This line only started up more quarrelling. Fon sighed. "Good grief." Just then, Reborn jumped through an air vent. "I see that you're both here. Well, it's almost 4:30, so I suggest you all get down to Namimori Island now. Tsuna needs all of his guardians.

Gokudera looked at Reborn. "If he needs us all, then how is Chrome going to get there. More importantly, what about Hibari?" Reborn smirked. "Chrome is already there now. Skull is dealing with Hibari right now. Don't doubt him; I know he can get him there this time. Now, let's go!" They all left the school building together.

~x~

Hibari saw his door open. He looked up from his desk to see what herbivore had not knocked to enter his office. He saw no one enter. "Hn? Where are you herbivore? Show yourself before I bit you to death when I find you." He then heard a chuckle on the sofa. He went to go and take a look.

When he saw who it was, he brought out his tonfa's to scare him. When skull saw the weapon, he took it away from him and simply broke it in half. "What a weak little weapon, for a weak little boy." Hibari was surprised, but hid it.

"How did you get in here? I didn't see you, but saw the door open. Answer me and I might not bite you to death." Again, Skull chuckled. "Even if I did tell you, you would still bite me to death. Well, I am quite fast, so I ran in here without you noticing. Why I'm here is because you are needed at Namimori Island right now. Reborn wants you there."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the mention of Reborn's name. "The baby you say? Well I'll fight him some other time. What seems to intrigue me is the fact that you are a whole lot braver now. Why?"

Skull gave him an irritated sigh and hopped over to the window. "That's why you are needed. I'll explain on the way if you get your arse out of here. If you don't, you are going to meet a painful future over your beloved Namimori." When Hibari heard those words, he grabbed a new set of tonfa's and went to the window. "Let's go." Skull smiled a victorious smile.

~x~

Yamamoto was in a deep snog fest with Kyoko. He didn't want to leave just yet to go to Namimori Island.

*cough, cough.*

Yamamoto and Kyoko pulled away to see an angry baby. "What do you think you are going maggot? You were told to be at Namimori Island by 4:30 and it's almost five! C'mon maggot, leave the girl and let's go!" He grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and pulled him up. They both flew there on Collonelo's eagle.

"Why couldn't Kyoko come? She's part of the family too!" "Do you want me to drop you? Because I will. There are no girls allowed at this particular meeting, so shut it maggot!" (Collonelo doesn't know that Haru is the holder of the celeste pacifier.)

"Fine then."

"_What's wrong with this kid?"_ Collonelo was getting angry with Yamamoto. Hell he was getting angrier a lot these days_. "I need to find out a whole lot more about what's going on now. This is getting weird." _He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise when his pacifier glowed.

They flew over the sea all the way to Namimori Island.

~x~

Aria looked up. Her pacifier seemed to glow a little. _"Collonelo. Did u not notice me here?" _Aria sighed. "Gamma, how long till we get there?" Gamma looked up. "About 5 minute's boss." Aria smiled. She was the boss of the acrobaleno, so she was to be there especially when they meet the celeste pacifier holder.

"_I wonder what is so important now." _Aria looked out onto the sea and sighed. Gamma looked up again. "Is there something wrong boss?" Aria shook her head and smiled. "No, it was just the business I'm here for. It's a complicated mess. I might not be back for a while. There are things I need to sort out."

Gamma made a face. "Okay then boss. Just come back to the family okay?" Aria laughed heartily. "Of course I'll come back. I'll come back to you all."

Aria could see the Island ahead and her face went back to worried.

"_I hope everything is going to be okay!" _

* * *

><p><em>*Celeste= Italian for 'heaven'<em>

_**Mulinello= Italian for 'whirlpool'_

_***Balena= Italian 'whale'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's the end of another chapter!<em>**

**_The Baleno family maening Whale family is only because Vongla means clams. So that's how I got the idea._**

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_Don't forget, plz rate or hate! _**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So how's it going?**

**(You don't upload this story in like what a month and all you can say is how's it going?)**

**Well I'm going to apologize! You need to let me finish once in a while Leonessa!**

**(You said my name! I told you never to say my name on here!)**

**It wasn't your full name though! Your full name is leonessa del buio**

**(You just said it you idiot! I'm going. I'll find a plan to destroy you once and for all !)**

**Well it seems that I angered her. Not the fist time. By the way, her name means Lioness of the dark. Such a sadistic side huh? Retard.**

**Any way, I apologize for any grammer mistakes and I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>For you<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Everyone had reached the Island. Aria had finally made it. All of the acrobaleno had gone up to her. "Boss, you are finally here." Aria looked down to see Verde. She looked a bit puzzled. "Verde? You're actually here on time? Something is definitely wrong. Reborn, could you please tell me what's going on? I can't see what's going on."

Reborn went over to Aria and told her all that's been going on. Her face cleared up only a little. "So the rumour or legend about the celeste pacifier was true. And also about me not being not able to see in the future as much as well. Who is it with the celeste pacifier? Are they here yet?"

"I don't know boss! The maggot might be a little late." Skull grunted at Collonelo. "I don't think you should be calling the holder of the celeste pacifier a 'maggot.'" Collonelo gave him a look, but Skull simply out stared him. (He had his helmet off.) "Geez, when did you get so scary Skull?" Skull gave a low chuckle.

Just then, the Vongola guardians came out from the base that was made there for whenever they came to the Island. The Shimon famiglia came out behind them. Tsuna was talking to Enma about something, while Ryohei and Kouyou were arguing about boxing. As usual, Hibari walked away from the crowd, but he was itching to have a fight with Adelheid.

Behind them, there were babies the same as the acrobaleno. Reborn looked at them as they headed over to them. They all stood opposite each other. They were exactly the same as the acrobaleno. Aria looked at the boss who was a man around her age. She smiled gently. "Hello Terra."

He smiled back at her. "Hello Acrobaleno." All of the guardians and the babies stood together. The baby who bore the pacifier of the volcano spoke up. "So does anyone know who the celeste pacifier holder actually is?" The male boss of Terra looked down to her. "I don't think anyone knows who it is Fenice*. We'll just have to wait."

Tsuna looked down. _"Haru." _Enma saw his friend with a troubled expression. He moved over to him. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Tsuna looked up. "No. Don't worry about it." Enma nodded. _"There is something wrong. I'm guessing you know who holds the celeste pacifier holder is."_

Gokudera came up to the two. "Hello boss, hello Enma. What's going on here?" Enma shook his head and gave Gokudera the 'he won't tell me look.' Gokudera nodded his head. "Well I think we should be going now you too. There is supposed to be a new arrival."

Tsuna walked ahead of his two friends. As they all grouped up, everyone started talking amongst themselves. Hibari had gotten bored and so had Adelheid. They both started to fight while everyone was waiting for the next step. Aria sat down next to Reborn.

"I know you know Reborn. So does Tsuna and Verde and Lal and Viper. I can feel a disturbance within your pacifier. What's going on?" Reborn gave her a sorry look. "We promised her that we wouldn't tell. You'll just have to wait. I'm sorry boss." As she was nodding, they saw something emerge from the sea.

The exact same thing was what happened. Six babies with an adult appeared. There was also a family behind them. Tsuna looked at them. "I'm guessing that they are the Mulinello and the Balena famiglia." Reborn nodded his head.

All of the babies and the guardians looked at each other. Arai decided to start. "Let's all introduce ourselves. I'm Aria, guardian of the sky. This is Reborn, guardian of the sun." "Caiossu." Aria continued. "This is Skull, guardian of the cloud, Collonelo, guardian of rain, Fon the guardian of the storm, Verde guardian of lightening and Viper guardian of mist. We are pleased to meet you."

Terra then got ready for their introduction. "I'm Deliora, guardian of the earth. This Fenice, guardian of the volcano, Isabella, guardian of the glacier, Zeref, guardian of the forest, Sasuke, guardian of the swamp, Toshiro, the guardian of the desert and Mira, the guardian of the mountain."

Before the others could react, the ground started to shake and the sea was crashing against the Island. The sky was turning red. All of their pacifiers started to glow. Even Lal's seemed to be coming back to its original glory. She looked shocked. "What the hell is going on? Maggot! Where are you? What is happening to the pacifiers?" Lal was screaming at the top of her voice. Aria went over to her. "Calm down Lal. It won't help shouting."

Reborn started talking. Don't you think it's weird that we never saw her with her own pacifier?" Viper nodded. "Yes, it does seem a bit strange. Maybe that is what we are going to find out now." Just then, everything went calm. Tsuna was looking around. His face was pale. _"Haru what's going on?" _He heard a voice in his head. _"Don't worry. I've got my pacifier. I hope I didn't scare you too much."_

Tsuna looked around shocked. _"Haru? Are you in my head?" _He could hear her laughing. He seemed to calm down. _"I'm talking to you telepathically. I'm coming now."_

Just then, there was a bright light. A pacifier came down from the sky. They were all mesmerized by the look. It went over to Lal's pacifier. They all looked at her. She had a shocked look on her face. She heard a voice come from the pacifier. She was the only one who could hear her as she was talking to her.

"You are now free. You've done your part. Although you will still bear the pacifier, it shall no more be corrupted. You will hold your place as the rightful rain guardian." She then felt a warm glow around her pacifier. All of a sudden, she could feel herself getting taller.

When she opened her eyes, that she didn't know were closed, she saw that she was back to her normal self. She saw everyone gasp and whisper. She looked at the celeste pacifier and whispered, "Thank you Haru."

Just then, Haru herself came out of the base. She smiled weakly at them. "Hello every one. I see you've all met each other." Tsuna walked over to her side, not caring about what the others all thought. _"How are you?" _Haru kept on looking at the others. _"I'm good. Never better." _Tsuna laughed out loud.

Enma spoke up. "Haru, you're the celeste pacifier?" All of the Simon famiglia gasped. Collonelo and Aria and Fon looked surprised. Even the rest of Vongola looked shocked. "Don't lie you stupid woman! You can't hold that much power!" Gokudera was only trying to lighten the mood, but to be honest, he was shocked.

Hibari brought out his tonfa's. "If you hold that much power, then fight me." Everyone's jaws dropped. The tsunami guardian from the Balena famiglia coughed awkwardly. "Dude, are you for real?" Haru simply looked at Hibari and then smiled.

"Sure. I'll fight you. If that's what you want. Not now though I'm afraid." Hibari nodded and put his tonfa away. The guardian that spoke before whistled. "You have some problems if you want to fight the holder of the celeste pacifier. What an idiota." He was punched in the gut by the wave guardian in his family.

Haru stood in the middle of them all. "All of the family's you shall be working with the one who bares the same pacifier as you. This will be a tough battle. You must all learn to work together otherwise the mafia will destroy the whole world. The mafia was supposed to help, but turned into something for blood and money and power. That will be no more if you all work hard. Shimon and Balena, I have accommodations for you already set up for you. Vongola, you shall also be joining them. That means you too Hibari.

"Sorry if I sound pushy, but we only have about one month before this happens. Aria, you're powers are to return shortly and they will be stronger than they have ever been." Haru then stood still as if there was something interesting in the air. Reborn spoke to Tsuna. "Get ready to catch her. I can tell she's seeing what will happen next."

Tsuna nodded and stood behind her. Just as Reborn said, Haru fell backwards. Tsuna luckily caught her. She smiled at him gratefully. "That will be all for now. I will be going around and seeing how your training is."

Just then, her pacifier floated towards her. She grabbed hold of it and it started to shine even brighter than before. She gave it a sad look. "Only some of you know this, but when I turn you back from babies to adults, then I only have ten days to live. The pacifier will find someone else worthy of it."

Everyone was silent. Tsuna looked like he wanted to burst out in tears right there, but he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Haru. Haru felt him waver and gave him a tiny smile. Aria spoke up. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Haru nodded. "I can't be selfish when people here need to get back to their normal forms."

The baby tsunami guardian from the Mulinello stepped forward. "I don't mind staying as a child. You don't have to die for us." Haru smiled. "Thank you Acqua, but this is something I really need to do." Haru looked at them all and smiled. "Do your best everyone. The whole world needs you. When you're all ready to go, you can." Haru walked up to Tsuna and sighed.

Tsuna held her close to his chest. "Tsuna, I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not cut out for this, so it's better that I just die now." Tsuna's grip tightened, but it was still gently. "You aren't going to die okay? I said before that you weren't born for that, but something better. We all need you here. I need you here." Haru smiled again. Tears started falling down her face. "Thank you Tsuna. You don't know how much I love you right now. I always have and always will."

They both watched as the different families and babies all walked towards the boats they came in. Aria came up to Haru. She had a very sad look on her voice. "Haru, we all feel very sorry for someone as innocent as you to carry such a heavy burden. We all feel for you." Haru wiped her tears and smiled. "No worries. It is one of the things that I'm here for. I am the one to bear the consequences of the celeste pacifier." Although she was smiling, Tsuna could tell that she was really upset. Haru could tell that he knew. She looked back up to him. "We all need to get going to the houses."

~x~

When everyone had seen where they were staying, Tsuna decided that Haru needed a break. He took her hand as they walked into town. Haru looked up to Tsuna expectantly. He knew what the look meant any day and shook his head smiling. Haru pouted. "I haven't even asked yet!" Tsuna laughed. "You don't have to. I'm not telling you where're we're going." Haru was still pouting. "And why the hell not?" Tsuna carried on walking with a smile on his face. "Two reasons. One, it's a surprise and two; I just love it when you pout! You look cute." Haru smiled at the last comment. "I do look cute don't I?" Tsuna laughed and then cupped her face. "Yes, yes you do." As she bent in for a kiss, Tsuna pulled back his head and looked at her with a teasing look on his face.

Haru pouted again. "Why can't I have one kiss?" Tsuna clutched her hand again. "Simple, I want this surprise to blow your mind first before you get to kiss my lips." Haru huffed. "Fine, it better be good if you pulled away from a kiss from me. If not, I'll find a way to punish you!" Tsuna laughed and it was like music to Haru's eyes. "I promise you that it would be the best thing you've ever set eyes on. Sometimes it's good to be the head of Vongola, I have connections." Haru looked at Tsuna and Tsuna knew that she wanted him to go on. He looked ahead and told her. "That is all I am going to say to you!" Haru then pulled his arm to her chest as she wrapped her arms round it. "Fine then. I trust you because I love you." Tsuna looked down to Haru eyes. They both stared at each other lovingly. "I really want to kiss you, but I have to wait." Haru was staring madly at Tsuna's face. His lips to be exact.

"I know what you mean. I have to stop myself from kissing you too." They both carried on walking down the street. Tsuna kept on looking down to his girlfriend. His smile was getting brighter and brighter just by looking at her. _"I can't believe that was head over heel for Kyoko when Haru was the one who loved me the whole time. I feel so good around her. If only I realised before…" _His thoughts were getting clouded about the fact that Haru might have to die soon. He shook his head. _"I'll try everything to save her."_

They finally reached the restaurant that they wanted. Luckily they were both in smart casuals. A waiter walked up to them. "Hello Sir, Madame. How may I help you?" Tsuna smiled at the man. "I have to seats reserved under the name, Sawada." The man didn't even have to check the list. His eyes immediately widened and his smile got wider. "Yes, yes! Right this way sir! Everyone, Mr Sawada is here!" The whole staff started to run around madly. Haru had noticed this and immediately knew that Tsuna must have busted his butt for something really big. She raised an eyebrow and Tsuna looked down to her with a smile on his face. He gave her a look. His look read, 'you are going to love this.' Haru nodded her head and smiled.

They were taken round to the back of the restaurant. When the door opened, Haru looked inside expecting something like a tiger to pop out. When she looked around, her eyes grew wide. "OH, MY GOD! Tsuna! I love this!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well how was that? Was it good? I hope so! Leonessa is still away doing whatever she does in her spare time.<em>**

**_I have to apologize to Rane Kurodo. You've stayed behind me in this story like your life depends on it and all I want to say is thank you! I hoped you liked this chapter!_**

**_Leonessa is coming!_**

**_(Hey bitches! I'm back! I hope none of you missed me, coz I didn't miss any of you!)_**

**_That's rude! _**

**_Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(Plz don't forget hate and hate even more!)_**

**_(Leonessa del buio)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies**

To all my fans out there, I want to say these important words for you all to listen (or read whatever floats your boat) that…

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Do you want to know why I am sorry? Of course you all do! I will be entering into a hiatus. That's right a friking HIATUS! I never thought myself as one of those people to do that because in my heart, I vowed that I never will, but that day has finally come I guess.

Now, I do have a very important reason for this misunderstanding. I am injured. So heavily injured. Last year, EXACTLY one year ago, I broke my ankle. The doctors said that I will have to have an operation that will include having metal pins laced into my foot for about 18 months.

That is bound to kill me! Well luckily for me, I didn't need the pins; so instead, they put my foot in a cast and used their hands to, erm, PUSH my BROKEN ANKLE into place. Think of the amount of clicks and wincing that I went through within five minutes!

Well, the year has gone by and in P.E. I was stupid enough not to put on my shoes while we played indoor basketball. I slipped on my bad ankle and it really hurt afterwards. To make things worse, when it's winter time, any bad bones are surely going to hurt and it does still.

I went to the hospital and now that they've looked at it, I'm definitely going to need that operation. There's no way that I can now get out of it! I will be staying in hospital for what would seem to be a long time. If you think that Leo feels sorry for me, then you are WRONG! She won't even help me out by writing the stories for me! Not like she knows what she's doing.

I should be well by maybe February? I have no idea and all I want to say is sorry. I will take my laptop, but all my stories are on the main computer at home, so there is nothing I can do. Also, I can't be bothered to put Microsoft word up on here.

I know you're disappointed, but please bear with me. *Sigh*. I hate my accident proneness sometimes! Dammit!

Dark Gothic Lolita, out for a very long time!


End file.
